Preuves D'amitié
by Clo1521
Summary: Que faire quand on ne se sent plus à sa place chez soit ? Rester, Expliquer ? Ou partir ? C'est partir que Mahad choisira mais ce qui ne devait être qu'une parenthèse pour se ressourcer grâce à ses amis deviendra soudain beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu. Personne ne s'en sortira indemne !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonne année 2019 à tous en particulier à Teamsky qui me donne envie de continuer à partager mes petites histoires ici (c'est ça ou elles dorment sur mon ordi), comme celle-ci que j'ai écris l'année dernière.  
C'est une de mes dernières complétées car ça fait maintenant 6 mois que j'ai commencé à travailler et je n'ai donc plus autant de temps …. Encore BONNE ANNEE et bonne lecture.**

 **La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - Puerto – Angel, 10h - - - - - - - -**

Nous sommes environ 1 ans après la libération de Mila. Et cela devient de plus en plus fréquent que Mahad et Cortes aient une divergence d'opinion.

\- « Je ne te demande pas ton avis Mahad ! Tu es ici sous mon commandement alors tu m'obéis que cela te plaise ou non ! Le fait que ton père soit Marcus Farrell ne change rien du tout au contraire ! » assène Cortes

\- « Mon père, mon père et encore mon père … et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles ENCORE de lui » répond froidement Mahad qui continue en imitant Cortes « Ton père était tellement meilleur que toi, un super leader. Ou encore, tu es aussi irresponsable de lui ! Mais je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais JE NE SUIS PAS MON PERE, je ne le connais même pas ! Alors vraiment désolé, je ne suis ni un héros ni un seijin alors fout-moi la paix » fini-il en tournant les talons laissant derrière lui Cortes, Le Vecteur, Wayan et Dahlia sidéré par l'explosion du jeune homme.

\- « Quelle mouche l'a piqué » demande Cortes légèrement mal à l'aise de se rendre compte que les accusations de Mahad ne sont pas forcément fausses.

\- « Vous voulez vraiment que je réponde » demande Le Vecteur « Tu dois arrêter de le punir en prévention de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il n'est pas Marcus »

\- « Tu avoueras que la ressemblance est troublante. Ils sont tous les deux obstinés, orgueilleux … » commence-t-il avant d'être coupé par le Vecteur

\- « Mahad est beaucoup plus sensible que son père et il écoute, même si son comportement laisse penser autrement. Et tu le sais ! »

\- « Pourquoi parler de Seijin » demande Wayan qui était resté silencieux jusque-là « je peux comprendre qu'il puisse en avoir assez d'être comparé à son père quelques soient l'action qu'il fait. Mais aucun de nous ne lui jamais reproché de ne pas être un Seijin ! »

\- « Je crois que c'est plutôt révélateur, il n'est pas en colère seulement contre toi Cortes, je pense qu'il en veut aussi à sa mère et à sa sœur sauf qu'il n'en a pas vraiment conscience… »

\- « Ils sont restés ensemble au tout début de la libération de Mila » ajoute Dahlia « mais c'est vrai que ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas vu Mahad en compagnie de sa mère et sa sœur. Mila et Léna ensemble oui, même très souvent, mais avec Mahad … ? »

\- « Ok » souffle Cortes « Je veux bien reconnaître ma part de responsabilité et y remédier s'il y met du sien. Mais pour Mila, je ne peux rien y faire »

\- « Je m'occupe de rappeler à Mila que même s'il ne le montre pas, il a besoin d'elle » répond le Vecteur.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - L'Hypérion – 10 min après - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

' _Mon père, mon père, tu es trop comme lui, ou pas assez'_ … ces pensées tournent en boucle dans la tête de Mahad pendant que le jeune homme vogue sans but dans le ciel du Skyland. Au début, il aimait être comparé à son père. Ça rendait cet homme réel, lui procurait une sensation d'appartenance étant donné qu'il ne peut pas toujours comprendre et être compris par sa mère et Léna. Mais au fils du temps, cela est devenu pesant et toujours plus systématique ' _c'était un grand leader lui, il avait les capacités pour'_ ce qu'il veut dire qu'on regrette de n'avoir que son fils sous la main, du moins c'est comme ça que Mahad a fini par le décoder. Ou alors _'tu es comme lui, irresponsable, tu nous mets tous en danger'_ sauf que personne ne lui a jamais expliqué ce que son père avait fait pour mériter cette défiance de la part de Cortes. Mais tout ça, il pouvait le supporter, les seules choses qui importait c'était de garder Léna en sécurité et retrouver sa mère. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant, il a l'impression d'être transparent et inutile. Comment protéger sa famille, quand celle-ci est composé des deux plus puissantes seijins de tout le skyland ? Pourtant, il a essayé, vraiment, mais la plupart du temps, il ne récolte que des reproches, _'tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça '_ ou _'va t'amuser ailleurs et laisse les adultes travailler'._ Mahad est bien conscient qu'il n'est pas parfait, et qu'il peut sembler immature mais il pensait avoir réussi à faire ses preuves. Il sait aussi que Cortes ne pense pas mal et qu'il se souci de lui mais il est arrivé à un point où il a besoin d'espace pour vivre vraiment et ne plus être dans l'ombre continuelle de son fantôme de père ou de sa mère ou de sa sœur. Et c'est dans cette état d'esprit que le jeune homme se rend chez son ami.

\- « Kale, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service » lui annonce-t-il sérieusement puis voyant que celui-ci l'écoute il poursuit en lui exposant son idée.

\- « Tu es sûr de toi ? » demande Kale assez sidéré « tu devrais peut-être réfléchir encore un peu et on en reparlera quand tu ne seras plus en colère… »

\- « Non, tu ne comprends pas, ça fait pas mal de temps que ça me trotte dans la tête …. S'il te plait, j'en ai vraiment besoin »

\- « Ok, Mahad mais j'ai quelques conditions » capitule Kale qui lui expose ses exigences.

\- « ça me va »


	2. Chapter 2

**On récolte ce que l'on sème**

 **\- - - - - - - - Puerto – Angel, sortie des classes - - - - - - - -**

\- « Mila, je peux te parler » l'interpelle le Vecteur quand il la voit sortir de l'école ou elle s'occupe de jeunes seijins 2 après-midi par semaine.

\- « Oui, comment allez-vous ? Ne me dites pas que Mahad a encore fait des siennes ?! » répond-elle légèrement désabusé

\- « Si » commence le Vecteur « Enfin, je pense que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça »

\- « C'est-à-dire » demande Mila inquiète

\- « Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais quand est-ce que tu as parlé à ton fils pour la dernière fois ? »

\- « Hier soir » répond Mila sans hésitation

\- « Vraiment parler » insiste le Vecteur dubitatif

\- « Oui ! » puis elle se reprend « enfin, je suppose que ça fait un moment qu'il ne participe plus à nos conversations, il écoute mais ses interventions ne sont que superficielle » fini-t-elle alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité viens lui exploser au visage. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « Une énième dispute entre Cortes et ton fils et Mahad n'a pas accepter d'être encore comparé à son père. Il l'a très bien fait comprendre et Cortes admets sa part de responsabilité. Cependant il a ajouté qu'il n'était ni un héros ni un seijin ! »

\- « oh Mahad » murmure Mila « je vais lui parler. Merci de m'avoir prévenue »

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Puerto – Angel, bureau de Cortes 18 h - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Cortes ? Je peux vous parler ? » demande Kyle

\- « Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » lui répond Cortes un peu étonné de voir l'ancien gladiateur dans son bureau. En effet, bien que le jeune homme soit souvent présent sur Puerto – Angel, il habite sur un bloc un peu plus loin avec sa famille.

\- « ça concerne Mahad ! » commence Kyle assez hésitant

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Cortes inquiet. Il n'a pas réussi à trouver Mahad pour qu'ils puissent discuter ensemble

\- « Il est parti »

\- « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Il est où ?»

\- « Ce n'est pas la question Cortes, il a besoin de temps, il reviendra j'en suis sûre » commence Kyle fermement « Je suis juste venir vous prévenir pour que vous ne vous inquiétez pas »

\- « Ne pas s'inquiéter, tu te fous de moi ! il est recherché par la Sphère et tu viens de m'annoncer qu'il est parti dieu sais où ! »

\- « Il est grand. Il serait peut-être temps que vous le considérez comme un adulte plutôt qu'un gamin immature ! » répond sèchement Kyle à qui Mahad a très brièvement raconté ses problèmes. « Ça faisait un moment que ça lui trottait dans la tête si cela n'avait pas était ce matin ça aurait été un autre jour. Je lui ai fait promettre de me tenir au courant de sa destination. Mahad est un homme de parole et moi je ne trahirai pas la sienne »

\- « Je suppose que c'est à moi que revient la tâche de prévenir sa mère et sa sœur » capitule Cortes, qui bien qu'inquiet, comprend la démarche de Mahad même s'il aurait aimé que le jeune homme se confie plutôt que d'arriver à cette extrémité.

Puis avant que Kyle s'en aille il ajoute :

\- « S'il a un problème, j'exige que tu nous mettes immédiatement au courant … sinon je te tiendrais pour responsable »

\- « Pas de problème, c'est déjà prévu et il est d'accord. De toute manière, je ne l'aurais pas aidé s'il cela avait été différent. » répond-il avant de conclure « Pour info, l'Hypérion est sur Puerto – Angel »

\- « Comment ? » demande Cortes surpris, il était persuadé que Mahad serait partie avec son vaisseau !

\- « il est dégourdi » sourit Kyle sans donner d'autres explications de toutes manières, lui-même n'est pas au courant de tous.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón / trois jours après - - - - - - - - - - -**

Mahad vient d'arriver sur ce Bloc, connu de tous dans les territoires de la Sphère. En effet, ce bloc est l'un des seuls composés majoritairement d'expatrié, seule une toute partie de la population est né ici, a grandi ici et vieilli ici. Les autres sont principalement des jeunes des campagnes ou des personnes sans emplois qui viennent travailler ici dans les mines de charbons quelques semaines, quelques mois, quelques années ou voire plus.

\- « Excusez-moi » demande Mahad en s'approchant d'une vieille femme en train de prélever un peu d'eau, impropre à la consommation mais suffisante pour faire la lessive ou le ménage, d'un ancien puit

\- « Oui, jeune homme ? » répond celle-ci qui bien qu'ayant les traits tirés par sa longue vie difficile sur le bloc de Cerrejón, respire la gentillesse.

\- « J'ai un renseignement à vous demander » commence-t-il « mais vous voulez que je vous donne un coup de main d'abord ? »

\- « ça serais appréciable jeune homme » sourit la vieille dame « ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il existe encore des jeunes gens bien élevé »

\- « Je vous remercie » sourit Mahad alors qu'il y a encore deux jours pensaient qu'il ne mettrait jamais les pieds sur ce bloc.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Tu comptes travailler dans les mines, n'est-ce-pas ? » demande La vieille dame à Mahad une fois que celui-ci est arrivé chez elle.

\- « Oui. Je voulais que vous m'indiquiez le chemin pour que je puisse me présenter et avoir une chambre » Répond le jeune homme, qui comme tous à chacun sous la gouvernance de la Sphère a déjà eu dans ses mains une brochure incitant les jeunes à aller à Cerrejón.

\- « Tu sais que la réalité est loin de ce que la Sphère veut bien vous faire croire ? » lui demande la vieille femme, désolé que chaque année, de jeunes personnes viennent ici pleines d'espoir et repartent, quand ils en ont la chance, complétement désabusé.

\- « Bien sûr que je le sais » renifle Mahad « on parle de la Sphère là, il y a toujours un piège quelques part ! »

\- « J'ignore si je dois être heureuse de savoir que tu n'es pas totalement ignorant, ou inquiète de savoir que la vie t'ait déjà appris cette réalité ! »

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi » rigole Mahad « je suis juste réaliste et pas naïf »

\- « Les baraquements se trouvent sur le morceau ouest, l'embarcadère se trouve à 5 minutes à pied d'ici. » commence-t-elle « ou alors tu pourrais peut-être rester ici ? je vis seule depuis que la mine m'a prise mon mari et mon fils » fini-t-elle

\- « Je … c'est gentil… mais vous ne me connaissez même pas ! » répond Mahad étonné par sa proposition

\- « Je suis une bonne juge des caractères, et toi tu m'as l'air d'un gars très bien. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter mais cela me ferait très plaisir. Et pour ce qui est de l'inscription, mon voisin travail aussi à la mine, comme tout le monde ici, il t'aidera à t'inscrire »

\- « Ok » murmure Mahad « on peut essayer. Mais je vous préviens, je suis bavard et … il parait que je suis insupportable aussi »

\- « Je prends le risque » sourit la vieille dame « et ça me dérange pas si tu es bavard, je l'étais aussi … en fait je le suis encore mais se parler à soit même n'est pas aussi agréable ! »

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Puerto – Angel, le lendemain de la fuite de Mahad - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Il faut aller le chercher ! » dit Léna à Cortes

\- « Léna, soit raisonnable, on ne sait pas où il est parti » répond Cortes

\- « Babylonia, ça serait logique, n'est-ce-pas ? répond-elle en regardant sa mère qui semble fatigué, inquiète mais surtout en colère contre elle même

\- « Donne lui un peu de crédit Léna » répond Dahlia « ton frère n'est pas idiot, il sait bien que Babylonia est le premier et seul endroit auquel on pourrait penser ! »

\- « Et les autres petites bases rebelles ? » demande Mila

\- « J'y ai pensé. Et je leur ai envoyé un message mais pour l'instant personne ne l'a vu » souffle Cortes

\- « C'est de notre faute, n'est-ce-pas ? » pleure Léna « j'ai tellement pris pour acquis que Mahad serait toujours là pour moi que j'ai complétement oublié que je devais également être là pour lui »

\- « Mahad reviendra » calme le Vecteur « c'est un jeune homme, il a besoin de faire quelque chose pour lui pour changer, c'était inévitable. Mais il t'adore Léna, arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour lui et fait lui confiance. Et cela vaut pour tout le monde, faites-lui confiance, il reviendra »

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón, 2 jours après son installation - - - - - - - - - - -**

Depuis son arrivé, Mahad a été très occupé. En effet, bien que vivant seule, la vieille dame, mamie Marina comme tout le monde l'appelle ici, est une figure forte du village de Cerón, là où tous les natifs vivent. Ainsi, le jeune homme a pu faire la connaissance d'une bonne partie de la population. Celle-ci était, dans un premier temps, assez méfiante envers cet étranger mais le caractère jovial et honnête du jeune homme a conquis tout le monde.

\- « Corentin. Peux-tu me renseigner ? » demande Mahad

\- « Oui, je peux essayer » répond le concerné. Celui-ci à une quarantaine d'année dont plus de vingt passé dans les mines et comme tous les voisins de mamie Marina, il est né ici.

\- « Est-ce que tu connais Shoomday, il vient de Babylonia et travaille ici depuis environ 1 ans ? »

\- « Shoomday ! oui je connais. Un brave gamin quand il est arrivé ici. Maintenant il ferait mieux de partir »

\- « Pourquoi ? » demande Mahad étonné par le ton dur qu'a utilisé son interlocuteur

\- « La mine change les hommes en bien ou en mal. Dans le cas de Shoomday, c'est plutôt en mal … et ces fréquentations n'aident pas. » répond l'homme qui poursuit ensuite « Que lui veux-tu. Je te préviens si tu te laisses entrainer par lui, je te vire de chez mamie Marina »

\- « Shoomday est mon meilleur ami » répond Mahad qui poursuit avec un peu de nostalgie « on a fait les 400 coups ensemble puis j'ai dû quitter Babylonia et je l'ai plus ou moins perdu de vu mais j'ai eu de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire d'une amie en commun et elle est inquiète donc … »

\- « Les gens changent Mahad »

\- « Je sais, ou puis-je le trouver ? »

\- « A la taverne ! Et vu l'heure tu as peut-être encore une chance de le trouver sobre ou pas trop ivre »

\- « Ok, merci » dit Mahad un peu déstabilisé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre


	4. Chapter 4

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Shoomday ! comment ça va mon pote » dit Mahad en se glissant entre lui et d'autres personnes pour se retrouver à juste à côté de lui accouder au bar.

\- « Putain Mahad qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! » s'exclame Shoomday

\- « Je prends des vacances, tu sais cet endroit est idéal pour respirer le bon air ! » ironise Mahad

\- « Toujours aussi drôle ! Tu veux un verre ? Je paie ma tournée » crie-t-il provoquant l'approbation des autres occupants du bars

\- « Avec quels argents Shoomday ? » s'énerve discrètement Mahad « Que fais-tu ici ? Hanako n'a plus eu de tes nouvelles depuis des mois ! »

\- « Hanako !? tu l'as vu ? comment elle va ? » lui demande-t-il avec empressement sa chope de bière oublié

\- « Sortons d'ici, je vais tout t'expliquer » dit Mahad en entrainant Shoomday à sa suite vers la sortie du bar.

\- « Ehhhh, ta bière … t'as oublié ta bière » dit un homme avec un coup dans le nez

\- « Garde là, c'est cadeau ! » répond Mahad avec entrain.

Une fois dehors Shoomday se dégage violemment de la poigné de Mahad

\- « Alors ! » demande-t-il limite agressif

\- « Et calme ! » répond Mahad « elle va bien, très bien même. Mais elle est inquiète. Bon sang Shoomday comment peux-tu laisser ta petite-amie sans aucune nouvelle ! »

\- « Tu ne comprendrais pas »

\- « Essai ! »

\- « Elle est mieux sans moi ! Je ne pourrais jamais subvenir à ses besoins. Elle mérite ce qui se fait de mieux ! »

\- « Tu es complétement dérangé Shoomday, elle t'aime, et la vie qu'elle a actuellement lui convient parfaitement. Pas la peine que tu deviennes super riche pour elle. Quittes cet endroit ! s'il-te-plait » plaide Mahad « tu te souviens de ce qu'on faisait de ces brochures qui louaient les mérites de cet endroit dans le temps ? »

\- « Arrêtes Mahad, il est hors de question que je revienne sans un sous là-bas »

\- « Alors arrêtes de boire ! Tu ne peux pas devenir riche mais il n'empêche qu'en étant raisonnable tu peux te faire un jolie pécule en travaillant rien qu'un mois. On est logé et nourri presque gratos même si c'est dégueu. Ecrit lui ! on reste ici un mois puis on la rejoint »

\- « On ? Pourquoi tu comptes me piquer ma copine pour la rajouter à ta vie parfaite » continue Shoomday avec jalousie

« Tu te fais des films ! Et si tu continues comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te la piquer ta copine » répond Mahad qui essai de rester calme malgré le fait qu'il ne reconnaisse pas du tout son meilleur ami.

\- « Elle a quelqu'un d'autre ? » s'alarme Shoomday dont l'humeur change incroyablement vite.

\- « Je n'ai pas dit ça …. Mais rectifie le tir Shoomday, pour elle et pour toi »

\- « Un mois ? » répond-t-il après quelques minutes de silence

\- « Oui, un mois » sourit Mahad « et je reste avec toi, je vais voir s'il est possible que je sois affecté à la même équipe que toi »

\- « tu es un vrai pote, tu sais ça ? »

\- « Bien sûr que je le sais » crâne un peu Mahad qui éclate de rire avec Shoomday juste après. Une fois le fou rire passé, Shoomday continu :

\- « Comment as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hanako ? »

\- « Je suis passé chez vous. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et j'ai appris pour cette folie … du coup je suis venu ici »

\- « Besoin de prendre l'air ? » demande Shoomday qui a l'air d'être redevenu le Shoomday que Mahad connait et apprécie.

\- « Oui, je t'expliquerai une prochaine fois »

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Babylonia, 1 semaine après - - - - - - - - - - -**

 _Hello Hanako_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ses longs mois passé sans que je te donne de mes nouvelles. J'ai déconné, j'étais honteux, j'ai dépensé tous ce que je gagnais en travaillant, dans la boisson. Pathétique non ?_

 _Malgré tout, je ne peux pas partir maintenant et revenir les poches vides. Notre ami en commun trouve que je me montre vraiment trop orgueilleux. Cependant je crois, non je suis certain qu'il comprend, je crois que tu appelles ça l'orgueil mal placé des garçons … Je reste donc encore un mois ici, encore un mois loin de toi … j'espère que tu auras la patience de m'attendre._

 _Parlant de lui, lui ici dans les mines, il est encore moins à sa place que moi ! Pour quelqu'un aimant les grands espaces et la liberté du ciel ça doit être l'enfer pour lui. Mais tu le connais il se plaint toujours pour une multitude de chose mais jamais sur des choses qui l'ennuie vraiment. Avec lui ici, tu peux donc être sûr que je tiendrai ma promesse, il est hors de question qu'il reste dans ce trou plus que nécessaire ! (Bien que sociable comme il est, il est déjà apprécié des natifs, un vrai exploit). Je crois que de son côté il a également des problèmes « vouloir prendre l'air », c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, tu en sais plus ?_

 _Je t'aime et on se voit bientôt :)_

 _Shoomday_

La jeune femme replie la lettre soulagée. Elle est bien sûr en colère contre son petit-ami mais il sera temps plus tard de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser.

\- « Merci Mahad » murmure-t-elle à la photo qui trône sur sa cheminé les montrant tous les trois quand ils avaient à peine 14 ans. « Tu vas voir tout va s'arranger et dans un mois tu auras retrouvé ta famille » ajoute-elle légèrement coupable d'avoir plus ou moins envoyé Mahad régler leur problème alors que le jeune homme avait déjà ses propres démons à traiter.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón / 3 semaines après - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Ouf encore une semaine et c'est fini ! » dit Mahad en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la petite cuisine avec Corentin après sa journée de travail

\- « Toi, tu n'es vraiment pas fait pour la mine » dit mamie Marina en lâchant un petit rire

\- « Moi ! je ne sais vraiment comment vous faites ! ça manque vraiment d'espace, c'est sombre, humide … » répond Mahad avec une petite grimace « par contre vous, vous êtes géniaux » fini-t-il avec un grand sourire

\- « Charmeur » souri la vieille femme « donc tu t'en va bientôt ? »

\- « Oui avec Shoomday, on a convenu ça, c'est ce qui a de mieux pour lui … et pour moi, je ne peux pas attendre de pouvoir recommencer à voler » fini-t-il avec nostalgie

\- « Pilote, alors ? »

\- « Ouais, et je suis plutôt très bon » se vante un peu Mahad

\- « En tout cas, je suis quasiment sûr que tu es meilleur pilote que mineur » se moque gentiment Corentin « bien que j'avoue que tu ne manques pas de bonne volonté … »

\- « Eh ! » s'écrit Mahad en faisant semblant d'être outrer

\- « En tout cas, ton ami a eu de la chance de t'avoir sinon il se serait enfoncé sans aucune chance de refaire surface »

\- « bah, il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un le secoue un peu » répond Mahad modeste « il aurait fait la même chose pour moi … »

Après quelques moments de silence, du bruit se fait entendre dehors, ce qui est inhabituelle :

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Mahad

\- « Collecte de l'impôt sur l'eau » est la réponse brève qu'il reçoit

\- « Impôt sur l'eau, c'est bien une des choses qu'il ne m'avait absolument pas manqué » commente tout haut Mahad

\- « ça ne t'avait pas manqué ?! » relève Corentin « cette collecte est effectué systématiquement partout »

\- « Euh, oui bien sûr ! je me suis mal exprimé » essai de se rattraper Mahad en se maudissant intérieurement de toujours parler sans réfléchir.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas » sourit mamie Marina « on n'a pas besoin d'explication, n'est-ce-pas Corentin »

\- « Effectivement … ça ne nous regarde pas »

\- « Et ça c'est normal ? » demande Mahad en entendant des cris et des tirs venir de l'extérieur

\- « Non, ça ce n'est clairement pas normal ! Dans la partie réservée aux expatriés, il y a souvent un peu de grabuge mais des tirs, jamais ! » commente Corentin inquiet alors qu'il se lève pour sortir suivi par Mahad et mamie Marina.

\- « Restez-ici ! je vais voir ce qui se passe » commande Corentin

\- « Je viens avec toi. Shoomday vit là-bas » déclare Mahad également inquiet

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón / 4 heures après - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Faut qu'on parte » déclare Mahad

\- « T'es dingue Mahad, les choses intéressantes commencent enfin » s'exclame Shoomday

\- « Intéressante ? tu plaisantes !? la Sphère a tué trois personnes et en a blessé une dizaine d'autre juste car elles ont eu le malheur de s'opposer à la taxe sur l'eau. »

\- « Justement ! on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! on ne peut pas laisser ce crime impuni ! Toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir, c'est bien pour cela que ton père se battait, non ? »

\- « Mon père a disparu Shoomday, nous laissant Maman, Léna et moi ! Tu veux faire quoi, pareil que lui et laisser Hanako seule ? » essai de le raisonner Mahad

\- « Tu dramatises Mahad, vivre avec les pirates t'a-t-il rendu trouillard ? je ne te pensais pas si lâche !»

\- « Je t'interdit de dire ça » répond Mahad blessé par le mot lâche « normalement je serais le premier à vouloir me venger, mais si j'ai bien appris une chose avec les pirates c'est qu'agir dans la précipitation n'apporte que des ennuis. Ce charlatan va tous vous faire tuer ! soit sérieux deux minutes, il ne propose aucun plan qui tienne la route ! » continu-t-il en vain. En effet, après le passage dramatique de la Sphère, un des ouvriers a pris le leadership et a réussi à convaincre la foule de mineur en colère d'organiser une expédition punitive pour le lendemain. Mahad a presque réussi à se faire convaincre tellement l'homme est un bon orateur. Cependant, contrairement aux restes des ouvriers, Mahad possède une réelle expérience et le plan possède tellement de faille que c'en est risible !

\- « Fait comme tu veux Mahad ! Mais moi j'en suis » déclare Shoomday en tournant les talons pour rejoindre la foule qui se presse aux alentours du bar.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón / le lendemain - - - - - - - - - - -**

Toute la journée, l'ambiance a été électrique entre les mineurs et les surveillants aux ordres de la Sphère et même entre les mineurs entre-deux. En effet, une grande majorité est favorable à la révolte et l'autre, généralement plus âgé, est contre. Heureusement, la journée vient de se finir sans incidents notables.

\- « Bon j'y vais ! » déclare Mahad en quittant la maison alors qu'il vient à peine de rentrer sous les yeux résignés et déçu de Corentin qui croyait le jeune homme moins influençable.

\- « Attend ! » l'interpelle mamie Marina inquiète « tu ne comptes quand même pas participer à cette folie »

\- « Non » la rassure Mahad qui retient un sourire en l'entendant soupirer de soulagement « mais je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre pendant qu'ils se font tous manipuler … je vais essayer de les convaincre d'arrêter cette folie ! »

\- « Tu as conscience que tu risques de te heurter à un mur » déclare Corentin soulagé de la réponse de Mahad

\- « Je sais mais j'ai promis à Hanako de ramener Shoomday… alors si je peux aux moins le convaincre de m'écouter » dit Mahad avec plus de confiance qu'il en a réellement


	6. Chapter 6

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Puerto – Angel - - - - - - - - - - -**

C'est un début de journée agréable sur Puerto – Angel, quand soudain Wayan fait irruption dans la pièce ou discute Cortes et le Vecteur.

\- « Vous avez entendu ? » dit-il suivi par Dahli

\- « Non ? » répond Cortes

\- « Il y a eu une tentative de soulèvement. Des mineurs de Cerrejón ont attaqué la réserve de charbon de la Sphère. »

\- « Comment ? » demande le Vecteur « cet endroit est l'un de ceux les plus surveillé et surtout pourquoi ?»

\- « D'après ce qui se dit, il y a eu des affrontements et des morts lorsque la Sphère est venue prélever son quota d'eau il y a deux jours. »

\- « Deux jours ! Pour monter une opération de ce type ! c'est de l'inconscience, du suicide même ! » réagit Cortes

\- « Tu as raison, cela s'est soldé par une catastrophe. Apparemment les morts se comptent par dizaines et je ne parle pas des blessés ! » répond Wayan

\- « Jusqu'à ou va aller la bêtise humaine ! » déplore Cortes « des vies perdues et pour rien ! Pour la Sphère cet révolte, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, n'aura été qu'une piqure de moustiques sans aucune incidence, au contraire cela ne fait que renforcer l'impression de force qu'elle véhicule »

\- « Le désespoir, la colère peuvent amener les gens à prendre des décisions avec des conséquences désastreuses. Ce n'est pas la première fois et cela ne sera malheureusement surement pas la dernière ! » répond Le Vecteur

\- « En effet, c'est regrettable mais on n'y peut rien ! » conclu Cortes

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Babylonia, le même jour - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Ce n'est pas possible » murmure Hanako qui vient d'entendre les informations concernant la tentative ratée de soulèvement. « Pitié les garçons dites-moi que vous n'avez pas participé à cette folie ! » pense-t-elle encore en essayant de se convaincre que Mahad et Shoomday ont belle et bien changé et muri et que se précipiter dans ce genre d'aventure n'est plus une action qu'ils sont successible de faire.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Puerto – Angel, dans l'après-midi - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Cortes ? »

\- « Oui Kyle ? tu as des nouvelles de Mahad ? » demande Cortes qui pose systématiquement cette question à chaque fois qu'il le croise, officieusement c'est pour donner des nouvelles à Mila et Léna (d'ailleurs Léna ne lui a toujours pas pardonné le fait de n'avoir pas cherché à trouver son frère a tout pris), officieusement il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme qu'il considère presque comme un second fils (après Cheng) malgré leur diverse dispute.

\- « Euh, oui plus ou moins » répond le concerné nerveux

\- « Que veux-tu dire ? » dit Cortes inquiet par la physionomie de Kyle

\- « Il se trouve sur le bloc de Cerrejón » commence Kyle « c'est là où il y a eu le soulèvement »

\- « Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce-pas ? » dit Cortes qui ne sait comment réagir à cette nouvelle « Et qu'est-ce que Mahad aurait été faire dans les mines ? »

\- « Ce n'était pas prévu, mais il a été y rejoindre un de ses amis qui avaient des ennuis »

\- « Wayan, Dahlia ? » parle Cortes dans son talkie

\- « Oui ? »

\- « On part dans une heure, préparé le Saint-Nazaire, je préviens le Vecteur, Léna et Mila » puis il ajoute « Kyle est de la partie ! »

\- « Kyle ? » reprend Dahlia « On a des nouvelles de Mahad ? »

\- « Oui, on va le chercher » fini Cortes, « enfin j'espère ! »

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Le Saint-Nazaire - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Combien de temps pour arriver là-bas ? » demande Mila inquiète

\- « On n'y sera demain à la première heure » répond Cortes

\- « ça va aller Maman » murmure Léna en l'enlaçant « si Mahad était blessé ou pire je l'aurais senti »

\- « Léna, Mahad se trouve à l'autre bout du Skyland ! » répond Mila prudemment bien qu'elle aimerait vraiment croire sa fille

\- « NON, faites-moi confiances, il va bien ! » crie Léna « il va bien » recommence-t-elle plus doucement avant de sortir sur le pont laissant derrière elle un grand silence.

\- « C'était une action stupide cette révolte » dit Wayan « Jamais Mahad n'y aurait pris part, il aime le risque comme tous les jeunes mais là c'est juste trop »

\- « Je sais » répond Cortes « mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il se trouve là-bas et cela ne peut pas être bon pour lui »

\- « Shoomday » murmure Mila

\- « Pardon » demande le Vecteur

\- « Mahad mineur, c'est impensable il a horreur d'être enfermé, cela frise la claustrophobie. La seule personne pour laquelle il y serait allé, ça serait Shoomday ! Et Shoomday est encore plus impulsif et incontrôlable que Mahad. Et c'est bien cela le problème »

\- « Ne faisons pas de conclusion hâtive. Nous serons fixés demain en attendant le mieux que nous avons à faire, est de faire confiance en tes enfants » conclu le Vecteur


	7. Chapter 7

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón / soirée du soulèvement - - - - - - - - - - -**

En arrivant, Mahad ne peut manquer la foule des mineurs armées d'outils en tous genres qui patientent dans un énorme capharnaüm en attendant le signal du départ.

\- « C'est une blague » dit Mahad en marquant un point d'arrêt « aucune arme valable et des vaisseaux tout justes potable ! »

\- « A quoi t'attendez tu ? Nous n'avons besoins ni d'arme ni de vaisseau pour vivre ici » répond Corentin qui a suivi le jeune homme.

\- « C'est de la folie » répète encore Mahad qui apercevant Shoomday se précipite dans la foule.

\- « Shoomday ! »

\- « A Mahad » se retourne le concerné avec un grand sourire « je savais bien que tu allais changer d'avis ! » puis il continue sans laisser le temps à Mahad de répliquer « Je te présente Joris, c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tous cela. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre ! »

\- « Je dirais bien que je suis enchantée de vous connaitre » répond Mahad avec ironie « mais ça serait un mensonge ! »

\- « Mahad ?! » s'insurge Shoomday qui ne peut pas comprendre que Mahad n'approuve pas cette action

\- « Non, t'inquiète Shoomday » dit Joris condescendant « je suis ouvert à tous, écoutons ton ami »

\- « Vous n'avez ni armes, ni vaisseaux potables, aucun plan valable ! et vous vous jetez complétement dans l'inconnu alors que cette réserve est un des endroits le plus protégé de la Sphère » énumère Mahad « c'est du suicide ! ». Pendant son discours le calme s'est fait autour de lui et tous les mineurs ont pu entendre les fortes réserves de Mahad.

\- « Et tu proposes quoi ? » rigole Joris « Ne rien faire, c'est ça ! Ne rien faire alors qu'ils ont tué les nôtres, alors qu'il nous vole notre eau, ne rien faire alors … »

Cependant il est coupé par Mahad :

\- « Ne rien faire ! OUI exactement. » dit Mahad qui fait fi des gens qui le hue et continue en criant pour se faire entendre « car le seul résultat que vous pouvez espérer ce soir, c'est une mégacatastrophe ! Vous n'êtes pas préparé, vos vaisseaux vont être repéré avant d'arriver et si par miracle certain d'entre-vous atterrissent vous allez être confronté à des Brigs et des soldats armés d'armes beaucoup plus performante que des bâtons ! »

Voyant que le discours de Mahad commence à faire germer des doutes dans la tête de certaines personnes Joris reprend :

\- « Ceux qui pensent comme ce lâche » dit-il en pointant du doigt Mahad pendant que le jeune homme le fusille du regard « n'ont qu'à rester ici. Mais dites-vous bien que plus on est nombreux plus on a de chance, votre défection pourra peut-être nous condamner. Cependant, Moi, j'y vais ! car j'ai des droits et je vais me battre pour eux ! … Qui est avec moi ? »

\- « Nous ! Nous ! … » lui répond une partie de la foule qui se met en mouvement à la suite de Joris

\- « Shoomday ! s'il-te-plait » essai une dernière fois Mahad en attrapant son ami

\- « Lâches-moi » dit Shoomday déçu, en colère et exalté par la perspective de la future bataille « ton père aurait surement honte de toi, lui c'était un vrai héros » assène finalement Shoomday en se dégageant.

\- « Tu as fait de ton mieux » dit Corentin en serrant l'épaule de Mahad « Regardes ! Tu as réussi en en convaincre une vingtaine de rester ici ! … Mahad ? »

\- « Je souhaite tellement avoir tort, Corentin. Shoomday a peut-être raison, mon père ... »

\- « Ton père ne pourrais qu'être fier de son fils » le coupe Corentin « J'ignore qui s'est, mais héros ou pas il ne pourra qu'être fier de toi » répète Corentin

\- « Peut-être » sourit tristement Mahad « Mais je ne le saurais surement jamais »

\- « Allez-vient ! » dit Corentin qui ne sait que répondre à cette dernière affirmation « Rejoignons les autres ! ça ne sert rien de les attendre ici »

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón / 2 jours après - - - - - - - - - - -**

Le calme règne sur le bloc, un calme pesant inhabituel, la mine est fermée. Elle rouvrira dans deux jours, le temps pour la Sphère de trouver d'autres mineurs, ce qui sera très facile. De plus celle-ci se montre magnanime, laissant les mineurs soigner leurs plaies et enterrer leur mort pour mieux leur rappeler que les coupables ici ce n'est pas la Sphère mais eux et qu'ils sont chanceux qu'aucunes autres actions ne soient prises en représailles.

\- « Excusez-moi » demande Cortes à une des rares personnes se trouvant dehors « Connaissez-vous Mahad ? »

\- « Pourquoi ? » demande celle-ci méfiante.

\- « C'est mon fils » dit Mila nerveuse.

\- « Suivez-moi » dit la personne après avoir pris le temps d'observer les étrangers. Au bout de 5 minutes de marches, celle-ci s'arrête devant une maison et tape.

\- « Oui ? » répond Corentin

\- « Ils veulent voir Mahad »

\- « Ok, je m'en occupe » répond Corentin dont les yeux passent sur Cortes, Wayan, Dahlia, puis s'arrêtent sur Léna et Mila. « Il n'y a pas de doute, votre fils a hérité de vos yeux »

\- « Mahad, où est-il ? » le presse Léna

\- « A l'hôpital ! » puis il ajoute rapidement voyant les visages de ses interlocuteurs blêmir « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas blessé, il aide »

\- « D'ailleurs si tu pouvais le chercher lui, et les quelques autres têtes de mule qui ne sont pas encore rentré manger et se reposer cela m'arrangerait » intervient mamie Marina avec autorité « Aucune raison qu'ils ne s'épuisent plus que raisons ! Le plus urgent est passé »


	8. Chapter 8

**La suite , j'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón / Hôpital - - - - - - - - - - -**

Vers minuit les premiers blessés ont été rapatrié et très rapidement le petit hôpital du bloc a été pris d'assaut. Heureusement la solidarité s'est très vite mise en place, et les civils sont arrivés en nombres pour aider. Maintenant presque 2 jours après, il ne reste qu'une petite poignée de bénévole aussi épuisé que les médecins et infirmières. Cependant, le calme est revenu est le pire est passé. Les blessés qui ont passé la deuxième nuit guériront, mais n'empêche que le prix à payer a été lourd, trop lourd.

\- « Que sais-t-il passé exactement ?» demande Cortes alors qu'ils suivent Corentin en direction de l'hôpital

\- « Une banale taxe sur l'eau qui a mal tourné. » commence Corentin « cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais un des ouvriers profité de cette tragédie et de la colère que cela à engendrer pour convaincre une grande majorité d'entre nous, surtout les plus jeunes, à monter une expédition punitive contre la Sphère. Comme vous pouvez le voir cela a été un massacre et cela aurait été pire si Mahad n'avait pas été là »

\- « Comment ça ? » demande Dahlia

\- « Il a eu plus de jugeote que les autres, je pense que punir la Sphère le démangeait aussi, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Vous êtes des pirates n'est-ce-pas ? »

\- « Oui » répond Cortes après quelques secondes d'hésitation

\- « ça explique le fait qu'il ait très vite compris que cette action été vouait à l'échec et surtout qu'il ait réussi à pointer toutes les failles du plan sans se faire influencer par la foule qui ne voulait qu'en découdre » explique Corentin « Vous savez, sans lui, on compterait surement une vingtaine de mort en plus. Malheureusement il n'a pas réussi à convaincre son ami »

\- « Shoomday ? » demande d'une petite voix Léna « il …. Il est blessé ? »

\- « Non, il est mort. Je crois que Mahad a pu le voir avant qu'il ne succombe à ses blessures mais je n'en suis pas sur » fini-t-il alors qu'un silence pesant c'est abattu sur le petit groupe.

\- « Mon dieu, Shoomday » murmure Mila alors que quelques larmes coulent le long de ses joues « c'est pas possible, c'est son meilleur ami et un brave gamin … »

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón / Hôpital, la première nuit - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Il y a encore des blessés qui arrive » annonce une infirmière qui depuis plus de 2 heures court de patient en patient essayant de soulager au mieux de ses capacités les blessés. Cependant, ses moyens sont très limités et déjà plusieurs blessés ont succombé à leur blessure. « Mettez-le là ! » dit-elle voyant un patient arrivé. Malheureusement après un rapide coup d'œil à sa blessure elle comprend qu'il ne passera pas la prochaine heure « ça va aller jeune homme, je vais vous donner quelques choses pour vous soulager » dit-elle avant de s'exécuter et partir

\- « Attendez » l'agrippe faiblement le blessé « Mahad, faut que je vois Mahad »

\- « Détendez-vous » répond-elle doucement « je vais vous le chercher »

10 minutes plus tard, elle croise Mahad qui comme tout est chacun ici est couvert du sang des blessés.

\- « Mahad ! »

\- « Oui »

\- « Il y a un blessé qui te demande ! »

\- « Où ? » demande avec empressement Mahad qui espère depuis plusieurs heures déjà des nouvelles de Shoomday

\- « Dans la dernière salle » commence l'infirmière « Mais Mahad, il est mourant » fini-t-elle désolé de voir le jeune homme pâlir drastiquement « ça ira ? »

\- « Euh … Oui ça ira » répond Mahad en se précipitant dans la salle indiquée.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle concerné, Mahad s'arrête et détaille Shoomday allongé dans le lit blême et fiévreux.

\- « Eh Shoomday » sourit Mahad

\- « Mahad tu es venu » répond faiblement Shoomday « je suis désolé » ajoute-il sans laisser le temps à Mahad de parler

\- « Tu n'as pas à être désolé »

\- « Oh si » grimace-t-il « tu as été un meilleur ami génial et moi, je n'ai vraiment pas été à la hauteur »

\- « Repose toi Shoomday. On reparlera de ça quand tu iras mieux si tu veux, mais de mon côté je ne t'en veux absolument pas » répond Mahad d'une voix légèrement tremblante

\- « Je n'avais pas le droit de dire ce que j'ai dit sur ton père et j'aurai dû t'écouter » continu Shoomday

\- « Shoomday, c'est déjà oublié et pardonné » dit Mahad puis il continu en tentant de sourire « et puis je serais hypocrite de t'en vouloir. Dieu sait que j'en fais toujours à ma tête sans écouter personne »

\- « c'est vrai » rigole Shoomday dont la phrase se termine dans une violente quinte de toux

\- « Repose toi » dit Mahad une fois que Shoomday a repris son souffle

\- « tu restes avec moi ? » demande-t-il faiblement

\- « Bien sûr »

\- « Tu diras à Hanako que je suis désolé … » continu-t-il en empoignant la main de Mahad

\- « Shoomday … » murmure Mahad

\- « S'il te plait … » fini-t-il en fermant les yeux épuisés, des yeux qu'il n'ouvrira plus jamais.


	9. Chapter 9

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloc de Cerrejón / Hôpital - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Amélie » dit Corentin en entrant dans l'hopital

\- « Corentin » répond l'infirmière

\- « Comment ça va ? »

\- « On a encore perdu deux personnes cette nuit mais les autres vont vivres » répond celle-ci en souriant tristement

\- « Je cherche Mahad. Tu sais où le trouver ? »

\- « Oui. Il est avec les autres Je leur ai demandé de rentrer chez eux pour qu'ils se reposent mais … mais ils sont jeunes et je pense que quelque part ils ont peur de rentrer et de réaliser ce qui s'est passé. Donc ils sont dehors en train de profiter du soleil ensemble »

\- « Ok, merci » commence Corentin « ça va aller toi ? »

\- « Je suis infirmières, j'en ai vu d'autre des catastrophes avec la mine … Va donc t'occuper des jeunes »

\- « Suivez-moi » dit enfin Corentin à Cortes et son équipe.

Dans la cours de l'hôpital, cinq jeunes personnes sont assises ou allongés dans l'herbe. I filles et 2 garçons dont Mahad. Personne ne parle mais aucun ne dort malgré leurs deux dernières nuits blanches. Ils profitent juste du calme enfin revenu en ne pensant à rien et c'est à peine s'ils réagissent quand Corentin arrive à leur niveau alors que Mila et les autres sont restés un peu en retrait.

\- « Mamie Marina vous attend » commence celui-ci « et je serais vous je ne la ferais pas attendre plus longtemps sinon elle viendra vous chercher elle-même » Cette dernière affirmation provoque de petits rires ce qui soulage profondément Corentin, les dernières nuits ont été difficile mais ces jeunes gens s'en remettront et en sortiront grandi et plus fort.

\- « Qui sont-ils ? » demande une des jeunes filles qui contrairement aux autres est assise de façon à pouvoir voir le petit groupe de pirate. Sa question provoque la curiosité de ses camarades qui se retournent.

\- « Léna » murmure Mahad et bien que sa sœur se trouve assez loin de lui, la distance, qu'il y a eu entre eux ces derniers mois, disparait et celle-ci se retrouve à peine 10 secondes après dans les bras de son frère.

\- « Je suis désolée Mahad, tellement désolé » sanglote-t-elle sans que son frère saches si Léna parle de son comportement passé ou de Shoomday

\- « Tu m'as manqué aussi Léna » sourit Mahad qui poursuit en s'adressant aux autres sans animosité « évidement Kyle a vendu la mèche »

\- « Il n'avait pas le choix » rétorque Cortes

\- « Je n'étais pas en danger …. Enfin pas vraiment »

\- « Et c'est sensé me rassurer ? » demande Mila avec un petit sourire en enlaçant son fils qui se laisse faire.

\- « Je suis désolé »

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit à toi de t'excuser mon grand » commence Mila « et tu l'aurais su si tu n'étais pas parti sans rien dire à personne »

\- « J'ai prévenu Kyle »

\- « Ouais » souffle Mila « on en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment le moment maintenant ... maintenant tu vas dire aurevoir à tes amis et on va rentrer à la maison »

\- « Il faut que j'aille à Babylonia » intervient fermement Mahad « il faut … il faut que je prévienne Hanako »

\- « Bien sûr Mahad » répond Mila « mais tu n'es pas obligé … »

\- « Non » la coupe Mahd « je n'y suis pas obligé … mais je le ferai, je lui dois bien ça »

\- « On passera par Babylonia avant de rentrer, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela… Et tu feras ce que tu dois faire » intervient Cortes qui comprend et respecte le fait que Mahad veuille être le seul à prévenir son amie de la mort de Shoomday. Il sait que les prochains jours risquent encore d'être difficile pour le jeune homme, apprendre la mort d'un proche à quelqu'un, est toujours quelque chose de très éprouvant, il le sait pour en avoir déjà fait l'amer expérience…

\- « Venez-vous chez Mami Marina avant de partir ? » demande Corentin

\- « Bien sûr » répond Mahad « elle risque de me tuer si je ne lui dis pas aurevoir ! » ce qui provoque le rire des personnes présentes qui connaissent le caractère de ladite Mami Marina

 **Fin …**

… peut-être un épilogue un jour mais j'avoue que pour l'instant je ne sais comment l'écrire


End file.
